Yume
by GaaLee
Summary: Uma cidade pequena. Neve. Segredos. Um novo começo. "Será que as pessoas têm mesmo sanidade mental?"
1. Começo

**Pois é... Gente, eu realmente não tenho muito pra falar... Faz tempo que não posto nada e não prometo nada com esta fic também. Mas sabem, eu tenho muitos projetos pendentes e apesar de ter fics incompletas não quero mais me martirizar por causa disso... Então, "asas à imaginação"! **

**Avisando que isto não foi betado, então desculpe qualquer erro. **

**Ler no jutsu!**

**Ø-- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx—Ø**

**Começo**

**Ø-- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx—Ø**

Encostou a testa na janela do carro. A paisagem passava correndo, mais parecendo um borrão acinzentado.

Lá fora nevava um pouco, mas dentro do veículo tudo estava incrivelmente quente, talvez por causa dos três casacos que vestia ou o aquecedor ligado.

- Está tudo bem Lee? – ouviu seu pai perguntar; ele parecia preocupado.

- Sim – respondeu por fim, sorrindo.

Não se sentia exatamente bem, mas isso também não era motivo para preocupações.

Fechou os olhos.

Estavam indo para uma cidade do interior, daquelas que de tão pequena a população toda se conhecia. Na opinião do moreno este fato nem era tão ruim, mas o que realmente incomodava era o clima daquele lugar; nevava praticamente o ano todo! Para alguém que amava sair para dar uma boa caminhada ou praticar algum esporte todo aquele gelo não era, nem de perto, uma boa notícia.

Não sabia como seria sua nova vida, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: com as palavras de ânimo de seu pai conseguiria, com certeza, superar esse frio!

**Ø-- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx—Ø**

Abriu a porta do carro com um pouco de dificuldade, sentindo uma rajada de vento bater em sua face.

"Acho que vou congelar!" – pensou fechando os olhos com força, lutando contra a vontade de voltar pro veículo e ficar ali até se aquecer novamente.

- Yosh! Chegamos Lee! – este era seu pai, tão animado como sempre – Vamos descer as coisas! – disse já com o porta-malas aberto.

O moreno andou cuidadosamente até o maior, tentando não escorregar no chão congelado.

- Tome! Leve essas coisas pra dentro – lhe entregou uma caixa de tamanho mediano – Pode deixar que o resto eu me encarrego – terminou com sua característica pose "Nice Guy", chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam do outro lado da rua.

- Ok! – foi até a entrada do lugar, quase caindo algumas vezes – "Cadê a chave da casa...?" – olhou em volta, encontrando-as em um vaso.

Ficou ali por um momento, tentando abrir a porta e segurando a caixa simultaneamente.

"Não vai dar certo..." – pensou com certa frustração, pousando a caixa no piso com cuidado e se concentrando apenas nas chaves – "Abriu!" – voltou-se para o lado com um sorriso no rosto, o qual sumiu em alguns segundos.

Na varanda da casa ao lado, agasalhado por um simples casaco negro, havia um rapaz. A expressão dele era impassível, como se visse tudo e ao mesmo tempo nada.

O moreno duvidou por alguns segundos, mas no fim acabou levantando a mão, tentando cumprimentar o outro. Permaneceu na mesma posição por um certo tempo, sem receber qualquer resposta. Já estava ficando sem graça, mas então se animou a falar:

- Hm... Olá! – começou, aproximando-se lentamente, querendo chamar a atenção do rapaz que continuava parado – Me chamo Rock Lee, e você? – sorriu amavelmente.

- Lee! – gritou o pai do mesmo – Não estou conseguindo carregar essas coisas! – o moreno olhou para o carro, vendo como o maior equilibrava um sem fim de malas e tentava não escorregar.

- Já estou indo! – e correu para ajudá-lo.

**Ø-- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx—Ø**

- Ufa! – limpou o suor da testa – Terminamos de arrumar as coisas em apenas algumas horas! – exclamou Gai, sorrindo brilhantemente e apontando para um canto da enorme sala, onde várias caixas estavam empilhadas e algumas até rasgadas.

- Papai... Acho que isso não é arrumar – comentou o menor, sentado no chão.

- Bobagem Lee! Usamos o poder da nossa juventude para fazer todo aquele trabalho. Ficou perfeito! – andou até a cozinha – Vou fazer um pouco de curry para espantar o frio! – anunciou já mexendo nas panelas e fazendo um estardalhaço.

- Yosh! – exclamou sorrindo – Vou dar uma olhada na casa! – se levantou e tirou a poeira das roupas para depois subir as escadas rapidamente.

A casa era realmente grande; só de olhar pelo enorme corredor que se estendia para ambos os lados e a infinidade de portas que este abrigava poderia dizer, sem dúvida alguma, que acabaria se perdendo por ali algum dia. Mas, por enquanto, a única coisa que estava na mente do moreno era justamente explorar sua nova moradia.

**Ø-- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx—Ø**

Passou os dedos pela parede, abrindo um caminho pela poeira.

O lugar estava todo mobiliado, era realmente uma sorte que seu pai, Gai, tivesse comprado uma casa neste estado, mesmo estando "um pouco" suja.

Entrou em um quarto qualquer; pela cama era um dormitório.

"Legal aqui" – pensou sorrindo enquanto passeava pelo cômodo. Uma grande janela enfeitava o lado direito, justo ao lado da cama. Lee sentiu-se bem ali.

- Yosh! Esse vai ser o meu quarto! – exclamou animado, correndo até a cozinha para contar sua escolha ao maior.

Estava tão feliz que não notou um estranho garoto observando-o através da janela da casa ao lado.

**Ø-- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx—Ø**

**Sim, ficou pequeno... Mas sei lá, gostei de escrever isso xD Se alguém se divertiu lendo, mesmo que só um pouquinho, já me dou por satisfeita! ^^**

**Tchau no jutsu!**


	2. Bolha

**Então... Aqui está o cap.2. Não foi betado, desculpem qualquer erro, e eu não postei antes por dois motivos: preguiça e falta de tempo xD**

**Muito obrigada pra quem mandou reviews (surpresa até agora), acho que o próximo cap. sai mais rápido (essa história ta saindo em caps. curtos, inédito isso xD). Enfim, o que está em **_**itálico**_** são "devaneios", com o passar do tempo e o avanço da história vai ficar claro...**

**Ler no jutsu!**

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

**Bolha**

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

**A realidade é como uma bolha feita de chiclete. **

_Naquela sala, sentado no fundo, havia um garoto. _

_O sinal já tinha soado, indicando o início das aulas, mas o professor ainda não estava presente. Quem estava naquele local eram os asquerosos e egocêntricos colegas de classe, com seus risos estridentes e comentários inúteis; quem se interessa pelo "o que eu fiz esse fim de semana"? A resposta era simples: outro descerebrado, obviamente._

_- Hey, Sabaku! – a mente do ruivo voltou a ser uma perfeita folha de papel em branco. Obrigou-se a olhar para a outra pessoa – Pode me emprestar a borracha?_

**Você infla, colocando ali dentro esperanças, amores, tristezas, decepções, sonhos...**

_O ruivo olhou para o objeto em questão. Seus olhos não mostravam nada, nenhum brilho; como se não estivesse vivo. Um cadáver ambulante. Completamente esquecido, completamente vazio._

_Estendeu a borracha para o garoto, tomando os devidos cuidados para não encostar na mão dele. No entanto, como uma doença contagiosa, bastou o rapaz tocar na goma para cair no chão, cravando as próprias unhas em seu pescoço, arrancando sangue e barulhos ininteligíveis. Se contorceu como um verme, procurando segurar com todas as forças essa vida que já não mais lhe pertencia, porque era isso: ele ia morrer._

**Tenta fazê-la aumentar de tamanho, às vezes conseguindo até mesmo ver através das paredes grudentas.**

_Ficou ali observando enquanto várias pessoas se aproximavam do garoto, perguntando "o que estava acontecendo"; era mais do que óbvio que o outro não ia responder, levando em conta a enorme quantidade de sangue que brotava de sua garganta._

_Um a um, todos ao redor do menino começaram a cair, fincando os dedos na garganta e agonizando no solo da sala de aula._

_Tudo aquilo, aos olhos do ruivo que ainda permanecia com a borracha na mão, era como um espetáculo. Em sua face não se via nada, mas por dentro sorria._

_Sentia-se bem com todos aqueles gritos e gemidos de dor, sem contar o enorme esforço que seus colegas faziam para conseguir, enfim, morrer; será que nem para isso serviam? _

**Mas no fim,**

_Depois de alguns minutos, curtos na opinião do Sabaku, já não havia um só milímetro do chão que não estivesse coberto de sangue. Sentiu vontade de se levantar e pisar naqueles corpos inertes, comprovando assim se as almas deles realmente repousavam no inferno. Mas... Pra que sujar os sapatos? _

**Irremediavelmente,**

_O pensamento de que aquelas mortes foram muito rápidas e sem o sofrimento merecido passou pela mente do ruivo. Colocou a borracha lentamente na mesa._

_Aquele dia, com certeza, era o mais feliz de sua vida, quer dizer, todas as escórias que viviam sujando seus dias com comentários infelizes pagaram por seus erros, e o melhor: com suas próprias vidas._

**Ela acaba estourando.**

- Com licença – abriu os olhos quando escutou aquela voz – Meu nome é Rock Lee – disse o garoto de cabelos negros, fazendo uma curta reverência – Bem... Eu sou novo na cidade, mas acho que somos vizinhos – terminou com um sorriso, esperando que o ruivo dissesse algo para confirmar ou negar sua suspeita.

Escutou a apresentação do outro, desviando sua atenção para a sala por contados segundos.

Todos os alunos estavam ali, rindo e conversando sobre inutilidades. Teve que se conter para simplesmente não começar a gritar. Porque havia acontecido de novo...

Notou como o tal de Lee começava a ficar um pouco nervoso, mas não com tanta intensidade quanto a fúria que sentia bulir em seu interior.

Limitou-se a dar um ínfimo menear de cabeça, arrancando outro sorriso do moreno.

- Yosh! Espero que sejamos bons amigos! – exclamou, transbordando uma felicidade que incomodou profundamente o ruivo. Como alguém podia estar tão contente assim? E o pior, por motivo nenhum? Era esse tipo de ação que o fazia querer, por vezes, realizar seus desejos e acabar com a vida de todos aqueles vermes com suas próprias mãos.

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

Abriu a porta e entrou, não fazendo um ruído sequer. Dirigiu-se a passos curtos e rápidos escada acima, até conseguir entrar em seu quarto.

Pelos barulhos que ecoavam pela casa teve a certeza de que seus irmãos estavam presentes.

"Tanto faz" – pensou ao mesmo tempo em que depositava a mochila no chão, ficando parado ao lado da cama.

O tempo foi escorrendo lentamente, lavando todo pensamento da mente do ruivo, mergulhando-o na completa escuridão, apenas sendo quebrada pelas vozes provenientes da cozinha.

As coisas eram sempre tão difíceis...

Preso naquela vida sem sentido e cores, ou melhor, pintada de preto, branco e vermelho. Vermelho do sangue que adoraria ver derramado. No entanto a vida sempre dificultava as coisas! Tornando-as quase impossíveis...

Ouviu um barulho estranho vindo da casa ao lado. Lentamente virou a cabeça, topando com a janela de um quarto do vizinho.

Viu a porta ser aberta, deixando entrar um garoto de cabelos negros. Pelo enorme sorriso que o mesmo portava, pôde perceber a felicidade que ele provavelmente sentia. Na verdade, como poderia saber com certeza? Nunca tinha experimentado essa sensação, então ela não passava apenas de um mito, mais uma fantasia.

O garoto segurava algo entre as mãos, e antes de dar um pequeno giro e cair na cama, deu dois pulos gritando alguma coisa.

"Que ridículo" – pensou o ruivo, estreitando os olhos. As pessoas eram realmente cômicas.

Prestando um pouco mais de atenção, Gaara pôde notar que, no fim das contas, ele conhecia aquele rapaz. Não, conhecer era muito forte, apenas o tinha visto na escola, e havia a vaga lembrança de também tê-lo visto um dia, na varanda da casa ao lado. De qualquer forma, aquilo não fazia a mínima diferença.

Andou até um canto qualquer do quarto, trancando a porta antes de se deitar na cama e fechar as cortinas.

Só queria ser engolido novamente pelos sonhos, ficar preso em sua bolha impenetrável de paredes turvas que ninguém conseguia ver o interior, porque as coisas eram muito mais fáceis, possíveis, quando estava em seu mundo particular.

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

**Uish, pra quem leu desde já um obrigado! o/ **

**Tchau no jutsu!**


	3. Sorrir

**Pois é, depois de mil anos de sumiço aqui estou eu novamente xD Primeiro: desculpem por isso u.u mas eu estava realmente desanimada... Só tenho reclamações desse FF (o que aconteceu com esse site/fandon, G-zuis? D:).**

**Segundo: pessoas que lêem minhas outras fic's, não se preocupem, eu vou sim continuar xD **

**Terceiro: a cada dia que passa eu fico mais decepcionada... Cadê o GaaLee dessa joça? è.é Quase não vejo histórias deles, isso é triste ç.ç **

**Quarto: se alguém se perguntar: "mas de entre todas as fic's, PORQUE ela foi escolher logo essa pra continuar? D:" pois é, eu também me pergunto xD A inspiração bateu pra essa aqui primeiro, mas eu vou escrever as outras também, o mais rápido possível! o/**

**Quinto: isto não foi corrigido, então, desculpem pelos erros D:**

**Enfim, chega de enrolação xD Ler no jutsu!**

**Ø- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx- Ø**

**Sorrir**

**Ø- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx- Ø**

Com a ponta do dedo, Lee apertou o rastro de sujeira deixada pela borracha, amontoando em um canto da carteira. Era de uma cor azulada, quase branca, e um pouco do pó insistia em grudar na pele, causando uma sensação desconfortável.

De forma lenta o moreno estendeu o dedo até conseguir analisá-lo. Brilhava contra a luz do sol que entrava pela janela, e isso por momentos o fez querer sorrir, mas antes que pudesse realmente pensar em qualquer coisa o professor gritou do outro lado da sala, pedindo um pouco de atenção.

Rapidamente se voltou para o outro, jurando a si mesmo que nunca mais voltaria a se distrair com bobeiras como esta. Afastou a borracha dissimuladamente.

O professor começou a passar uma longa equação no quadro, anunciando que quem conseguisse resolvê-la ganharia pontos extras, mas Lee, apesar de aceitar o desafio, sabia que não iria conseguir; era horrível em álgebra e qualquer assunto que envolvesse números, simplesmente se perdia entre as milhares fórmulas.

Os restos da goma ainda jaziam no canto da mesa, convidativos, brilhantes, e o moreno fechou a cara quando percebeu a armadilha. Não ia se distrair!

Soltou um curto suspiro, segurando o lápis entre os dedos. Ele tinha uma cor engraçada: vermelho na ponta, verde na outra e branco no meio. Lembrava natal, ou duendes...

Sem advertência o professor gritou, pedindo atenção para a inquieta sala, e isso bastou para que Lee pulasse no lugar, arregalando os olhos e tremendo de leve. Isto era por estar desatento!

Mais do que depressa os olhos negros percorreram a sala, na esperança de que ninguém tivesse visto seu pequeno susto.

Ao que tudo indicava tinha mesmo saído ileso desta situação. Sakura, Ino e Hinata estavam nas carteiras perto da porta, copiando tudo o que estava no quadro, como se estivessem em uma competição (ao menos as duas primeiras), enquanto os bagunceiros da sala, Naruto, Kiba e Sai, se concentravam no meio do local. As demais presenças pareciam alheias a tudo o que ocorria; alguns conversavam, outros somente dormiam.

"Acho que ninguém viu..." – estava prestes a soltar um suspiro de alivio quando sentiu um olhar pousado em sua nuca. Gelou.

Devagar o moreno virou o rosto; apenas o suficiente para observar o fundo da sala.

Particularmente naquele dia não havia muitos estudantes, apenas os que levavam os estudos a serio e os que os pais não permitiam ficar em casa, fazendo nada.

Lee não sabia em qual destas categorias se encaixava aquele ruivo perturbador, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: o olhar dele brilhava de forma horripilante.

Abriu um tímido sorriso, esperando que o outro devolvesse a saudação, no entanto o máximo que ele fez foi levantar de leve uma sobrancelha invisível (havia acabado de perceber isso: ele não tinha sobrancelhas!) para logo depois voltar à costumeira máscara branca.

Um pouco perturbado, o moreno voltou a encarar o montinho de borracha.

Pelos gritos do professor e o fato de que quase todo mundo já havia arrumado as coisas, pôde prever que em breve o sino tocaria, liberando para a tão ansiada hora do almoço aonde os grupos iriam se reunir e jogar assuntos ao ar, e também conseguiria conversar com sua adorada (e inalcançável) Sakura. No entanto nada disso acalmava o moreno, nada conseguia diminuir essa sensação alarmante que nascia em sua nuca e descia pela corrente sanguínea, alcançando até mesmo a ponta dos dedos dos pés. Era algo incomodo, como saber que sua sombra na realidade possui olhos...

Lutou contra a vontade de se virar mais uma vez; sabia que encontraria aquele garoto com olhar glacial, sentado na cadeira, imutável.

Segurou o lápis com força, sabendo que o outro ainda lhe fitava (como não saber?), e pela primeira vez Rock Lee viu-se desejoso de que a aula acabasse; gostaria de ir para casa.

O sino tocou e quase todo mundo saiu correndo da sala, inclusive Lee, que nem ao menos pegou o almoço (e ainda segurava o lápis), deixando para trás um ruivo solitário.

O garoto levantou, escorrendo sua presença pela sala até finalmente chegar onde queria: a carteira de seu vizinho.

Com as mãos no bolso e expressão despreocupada analisou cada objeto, notando as várias anotações feitas pelo outro e alguns desenhos de 'quinta série' espalhados pela folha do caderno.

Lentamente passou a mão pelas letras, sentindo um pouco de pó de borracha grudar na pele. Parou.

Após alguns segundos de pura inércia o ruivo resolveu se mexer, e como primeiro movimento pegou a borracha do moreno, colocando dentro do bolso.

Andou pausadamente até sua carteira, acomodando-se novamente na escuridão de seus próprios pensamentos.

"Rock Lee" era o que estava escrito no pedaço de goma (apesar de estar meio apagado), não que não soubesse o nome daquela criatura, mas seria muito pedir para que se lembrasse...

Lee era um nome pequeno e fácil, frágil e bonito, brilhante e dócil, era simplesmente... Perfeito para seu pequeno mundo.

Não desejava se aproximar daquele menino, mesmo sabendo que ele fazia amizade com praticamente todas as pessoas, e era ai que morava a diferença: ele não fazia parte do "todas" e realmente não desejava entrar naquele mundo de hipócritas.

Fazia exatamente uma semana desde que 'Lee' tinha se mudado para a casa ao lado. No começo não passava de uma simples presença, mais um alguém jogado nesta terra congelada, sem brilho, sem vida, sem nada (assim como os outros habitantes), no entanto, quando começou a prestar mais atenção, pôde notar um brilho que emanava do rapaz, um sorriso resplandecente, uma tristeza escondida, enfim, uma alma. E este fato assustou o ruivo, que sentiu-se repelido e ao mesmo tempo atraído, e esta mistura de emoções o fez se fechar ainda mais, encolher-se ainda mais no fundo daquela sala, procurar fazer das sombras sua única moradia, mas, igual aos insetos, viu-se atraído pela luz, a brilhante e quente claridade irradiada por aquele tal de 'Lee'.

E ali estava, desejando poder ter aquele sorriso gravado na mente, fazê-lo de sua propriedade, mas para isso precisava que o outro lhe dirigisse um. Era isso o que queria, desejava, _ansiava_.

Tinha tudo esquematizado, era apenas uma questão de tempo e paciência. Admitia que era um plano muito idiota e chegava a ferir seu orgulho de "primeiro da classe", mas, por outro lado, sabia que não teria falhas.

O sino soou novamente, trazendo os colegas de volta para a sala.

Com os olhos procurou por seu "alvo", o achando quando atravessava a porta.

Lee foi até a carteira, deixou um lápis em cima dela e se sentou apenas para levantar depois de alguns segundos, procurando por _algo._

Era agora.

O ruivo lutou contra a preguiça e se levantou, dando curtos e arrastados passos até o outro.

- Kiba-san, você viu minha borracha? – ah... Aquela voz... Era... Não sabia; era apenas _diferente._

- Perdeu de novo sobrancelhudo? – este era sem dúvidas o bagunceiro número um da sala: Uzumaki Naruto.

- Sim... Não acho em lugar algum! – Gaara percebeu certa nota de desespero na voz do moreno.

Quando estava perto o suficiente do outro (que estava ajoelhado no chão), tirou do bolso o objeto, estendendo até Lee.

Os olhos negros como a noite e brilhantes como as estrelas se focaram no Sabaku.

- Estava no chão – disse simplesmente, esperando que o outro pegasse a goma.

Lee se levantou do solo de forma pausada, fitando a borracha que estava na mão do ruivo.

- Ah – murmurou finalmente pegando a goma – Muito obrigado Gaara-san! – e sorriu.

Naquele momento o Sabaku não soube o que pensar ou fazer; se respondia ao moreno ou voltava para a mesa, se comemorava em pensamentos por ter finalmente visto de perto aquele sorriso ou se concentrava no fato de que suas peles roçaram por um breve instante.

A mente do ruivo morreu, mas seu corpo agiu sozinho, dando um leve assentimento ao outro e voltando para a carteira.

O resto da aula transcorreu sem maiores problemas, mas Gaara sabia, tinha um enorme em mãos. Provavelmente passaria a noite inteira encerrado a sete chaves dentro do quarto, da escuridão, de seus pensamentos, dentro daquele _sorriso._

**Ø- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx- Ø**

**Pra quem leu desde já um obrigada o/ E sim, essa fic vai avançando ao passo de uma linda, pequena e lenta tartaruga xD**

**Tchau no jutsu!**


End file.
